


The Sin Of Concupiscence (Original works)

by Chelle Bulsara (MorgendorfferV93)



Category: Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Questions, Sex, Short Story, Wrong, demanding, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/pseuds/Chelle%20Bulsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jack Cooper has only ever dreamt of being with his film studies tutor, Peter and not all of his dreams are PG 13. But now Peter has shown more than a casual interest and being alone with him inside an old barn can only raise questions right?<br/>Jack is about to learn the true meaning of the term Carpe diem and Peter is more than happy to teach him.'</p><p>This is my first original piece so excuse any rookie mistakes.<br/>All feedback is welcome and I appreciate anything than can help me improve my writing for future work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin Of Concupiscence (Original works)

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback to help me improve my writing is welcome. This is my first original and I hope that people enjoy it. Excuse any mistakes (I hope there aren't too many).  
> This is my first step into becoming an author and I can only improve along the way.

Now

If there's one thing in life I've always been told it's that life’s too short to live with regrets. At the age of Twenty One I couldn't really say I'd lived to regret much, but then standing there inside an old barn I couldn't help but think that maybe my time had come for what could become my first real regret. And yet with that thought in mind I stayed.  
“Tell me Jack.” Peter practically sang my name sending delicious waves crashing through my body. He looked so beautiful as he lay back on a pile of old hay never taking his deep set eyes from mine, Winter grey burning through soft hazel. “Are you familiar with the Latin term Carpe Diem?” He continued.  
“Of course.” My reply was shaky, almost a whisper. Standing before this man made me nervous but excited, my body could hardly keep up with my emotions.  
“It means Seize the day. Enjoy the pleasures of the present moment whilst they last.” His expression then changed to something dark and delicious, his steady gaze creating a thickness between my thighs that ached for his attention.  
“Quite fitting.” He smiled as he gestured his cat like grin to the hem of my skinny jeans fully aware of the shift in my groin. “I have that effect on people.” Amour-propre.  
The silence that came after that was almost deafening, the only sound that now filled the large barn was that of my own harsh breathing as his continuous stare tortured me. Closing my eyes I breathed in the moment as my anticipation mounted the atmosphere between us. I'd been dreaming about Peter for so long and my dream was about to come true.

Then

Peter Watson stood before the Fifteen people who attended his small class speaking enthusiastically about an old film he desired as a child. He was a dream to look at, not bad for a man in his mid thirties, that slick black hair which fell just above his perfect eyebrows, strong cheek bones that complimented his stern jaw line and a tall, sleek frame which had all the girls swooning. Perfect.  
“Chemistry is always important when it comes to love.” He preached to the class. “If you don't feel it then how can you call it love?” We had heard this speech before but we all listened anyway just watching those perfect lips in motion, they were almost hypnotic. I bet he’s good with his mouth.  
“Jack Cooper.” He suddenly called me out making it feel as though my heart were bungee jumping into my stomach. “What's your favourite romantic film?”  
“When Harry met Sally.” I croaked saying the first film I could think of, thank god it had been on the night before.  
“A man of my own heart.” He smiled at me making my insides feel as though they had been liquified as a guilty desire grew deep within me. How was it possible for another man to make me feel this way? “Anymore?” He asked catching me mid thought once again.  
“The Little mermaid.” I blurted out before I could even stop myself. The whole class burst out laughing at my embarrassing answer and I felt like my face had caught fire. Idiot!  
“Of course.” Peter boomed never once laughing at my ridiculous answer. “A film that states that love can be found in all forms, that it doesn't matter how different you are from one another or whether the world agrees with it. Love will conquer all.” He turned his gaze to me once again a new look crossing his expression which I couldn't make out. “It doesn't matter who it falls between.” I felt my heart tighten in my chest as I let out a long breath, I hadn't even realised I'd been holding it.  
“And that's enough for today.” Peter waved his hand at us all to tell us we could leave. “I want an essay from each of you next week about a romantic film you desire and why. A thousand should do it” naturally he was greeted with groans and moans.  
Without hesitation I left the classroom and dived into the small halls of the community college, I'd never felt so suffocated in my life! I’d always had deep feelings for Peter but today it felt different somehow and I couldn't get the look he had given me out of my head. ‘It doesn't matter who it falls between.’  
Throwing my rucksack over my shoulder I quickly made my way out of the building and straight home, I needed to clear my mind and forget about the beautiful human who kept gaining entrance into my mind and sending me spiralling down long roads of mixed feelings and confusion.  
That night came the lust filled dreams of deep Grey eyes staring at me intently. They whispered that I was there's and I could never escape the feelings that wrapped themselves around me so tight that every breath was painful. The delicate fingers that traced across my naked flesh left electrical bites over my fragile body sending shivers to a dark place within me. I tried to moan, call out his name just to taste it on my lips, beg for him to take me and attend to my needs. But nothing came out no matter how hard I tried.  
“Peter.” I cried out as I startled from my filthy dream, beads of sweat trailing down my long face. My whole body trembled and stirred in response as a rush of adrenaline crashed through all my senses and worked its way down to my groin. The world around me seemed to slow down and my body froze as I reached an unexpected climax leaving the evidence of my dream all over my sheets. Fuck.  
The morning after I stared at my pale reflection as I stood in the mirror that hung on the bathroom wall of my tiny apartment. Large bags had formed under my eyes due to the fact I hadn't been able to sleep after the nights encounter and my dirty blonde curls were all over the place. Jack of the dead.  
Jumping into the shower I made a quick attempt to look like I belonged to the world of the living again before my first class.. The thought of going back to college and seeing Peter after that dream made my mouth dry, and the thought of Peter made my hairs stand on end amongst other parts of my body.  
“Get it together Jack.” I mumbled to myself letting the warmth of the shower run over my face. “Get it together!”.  
Arriving at college I took in a sharp breath, a quick session in the shower had eased some of my tension an now I just wanted to get through the day. Checking my watch I realised I was too early for my first class and headed to the canteen to do a bit of reading. It was nice to get some time to my self and escape in a good book.  
So engrossed in my book I failed to notice the tall figure which now stood over me.  
“Jack.” The deep voice made me jump up from my seat, looking up my heart stopped as my eyes studied the beautiful face staring down at me with those familiar Grey eyes.  
“Peter.” I wheezed through gritted teeth almost certain he could hear my thudding heart.  
“I thought I might find you in here.” He smiled showing me a set of perfect teeth. “I'm glad I did though.” His tone was serious all of a sudden taking me by surprise. How did he know to find me there?  
“Is everything ok?” I was now concerned, was something wrong?  
“I wanted to speak with you that's all.”  
“OK.” Was all I could manage. About what?  
“Perhaps it's just my imagination but I've seen the way you look at me.” Was this a joke?  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” I tried to sound casual failing almost immediately.  
“It's ok.” He shushed me placing a long delicate finger on my lips, the contact making the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention. “Soon Jack.” He leaned in and whispered into my ear his sweet breath making me shiver. He smelt good. “Soon.” He repeated as he exited the canteen with a hidden promise on his lips.  
“Soon?” I breathed only imagining what he could mean by that and hoping I would soon find out forgetting the fact he was my college professor. Love conquers all.  
Two weeks past after that and nothing. I'd sat in at least four of peters classes and he never even acknowledged I was there. He acted like nothing had happened that day in the canteen and I started to wonder whether or not I had imagined the whole ordeal.  
Now sitting in his class again I watched him intently looking for any signs that something, anything that stated his promise still stood. But there was nothing there making me that more frustrated.  
“See you next week guys.” Peter announced the end of the session in the usual manner waving everyone out of his classroom. “Jack Cooper I need you to stay for a second.” Turning around I stared at him my mind blank. This was it? “Come here please.” He motioned to me with his finger to go to him. For a moment I hesitated unsure of what he wanted, unsure of what I hoped he wanted.  
“Don't be shy.” He smiled as I made my way over to him. We were alone now at last and the atmosphere between us seemed to thicken or perhaps it was just my imagination?  
“It’s ok.” He breathed taking my hand Into his own. “Do you trust me?” It was so wrong but so right!  
“Yes.” I swallowed, not giving a seconds thought, my mind racing as he leaned in closer to me.  
“Good.” He grinned before pushing his lips against my own. Taken aback by the sudden contact I gasped allowing his tongue entry through my parted lips. I'd never kissed anyone before and in an effort to please Peter I helplessly licked around his tongue in a hope I was doing it right some how.  
“Relax.” He cooed sitting back. “Slow down, you do it like this.” Locking lips again he slowly massaged my tongue with his own and I followed his league. The kiss was slow but filled with passion, closing my eyes I took in the moment, it was how I'd always imagined it would be. Before I knew it my hand was cupped at the back of his head lightly pulling at his hair. He tasted so good. Hell he felt so good! But he was my professor!  
“Like that.” He mouthed between kisses now running his fingers through my hair causing any doubt I had to vanish. I'm not sure how long we were there for but I wanted it to last forever and found myself to be disappointed when he suddenly pulled away from me. “Not here!” He barked.  
Before I even had time to think he was holding my hand and leading me out of the classroom and then away from the college and towards the old forest that lay on the opposite side. My mind was racing, I could hardly believe what was happening! We wound through many trees on our way to wherever we were going and the forest seemed to go on forever. For a moment I thought that perhaps we were lost but the determined look on peters face convinced me otherwise.  
Finally we reached an opening and came out onto a large field that seemed to go on for miles. Never stopping for breath Peter carried on across the field until finally we came to an old barn which was randomly placed in the middle of the field.  
“Here.” Peter exclaimed tightening his grip on my shaking hand. “It's perfect.” I gave him a questioning look in response as to why we were even here even I though I had a pretty good idea.  
“I think you're fully aware Jack of what's happening.” He answered my thoughts never looking at me. “It's never too late to turn back.” Never too late to question why I'd willingly followed this older man out into the middle of nowhere or why I was so keen to break so many rules. Never too late to question why this older man didn't seem to care about leading his young student astray even though it risked his entire career. And yet that didn't stop either of us.

Now

And that's how we ended up together inside the barn staring at each other just waiting for the other one to make the first move. Deciding it should be me I quickly lifted my shirt over my head before dropping it to the floor. Next I moved my hands down to the zipper on my jeans and slowly pulled it down.  
“No!” Peter jumped up from the hay pile and stood in front of me. “Let me.” Taking his time he first removed my belt before unbuttoning my jeans and letting them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them I quickly nudged them to the side so they were out of the way.  
Now I stood before Peter in only my simple black briefs, my pale fragile figure making me feel self conscious all of a sudden. My breath became ragged as he began to tease around the elastic at the top my briefs with his long fingers, every now and then his hand would brush against my bulging erection making me gasp in response.  
And still no regret.  
Once again we locked lips but this time the kiss was deeper, his need obvious as he tugged at my curls pulling my head back to expose my neck. My head spun in vicious circles as he trailed soft kisses down my neck and carried on down to my chest. My nipples hardened in response and I gasped loudly as he clamped his mouth around my left nipple sucking at it hard before moving on to the right one repeating the process several times. I could hardly contain myself with what was happening, it was all so new and felt so good I never wanted it to end!  
The next thing I new Peter had moved on from my swollen nipples and was now down on his knees, his perfect face level with my pulsing erection which longed for his touch. Slowly he pulled down my briefs freeing me at long last. Sucking in a sharp breath I threw my head back as he grabbed me with his large hand and began rubbing up and down my shaft. He started off at a slow but seductive pace teasing me before then picking up his speed and moving hard and fast.  
“Look at me.” He demanded. “I want to see your face.” Doing as I was told I looked down to meet his deep stare, my god he looked so hot! I liked his demanding side. I liked it a lot.  
“Ahh.” I couldn't stop the loud moan escaping my lips as he wrapped his mouth around my bobbing head and began to suck hard with his hand following his rhythm, the whole time never taking his eyes off of me. I should have felt awkward but it felt amazing being inside his mouth, letting him taste me.  
Cupping the back of his head with my hand I slowly thrust my hips along with him fucking him in the mouth, I'd seen many porn movies and that seemed the right way to do it. Peter didn't protest once, his groans telling me I was doing well.  
I'd never been so turned on in my life, the feeling of his talented mouth sucking me dry was mind blowing and I could only pray that the feeling would never end. But then Peter pulled back before I'd even had the chance to let him taste me properly, a dangerously sexy look on his perfect face. Standing up he slid his tongue into my mouth once again. “You taste good.” He teased through my lips. I was getting better at the whole kissing thing.  
“Take me.” I begged, my voice horse and dry. We’d wasted enough time now.  
“Quite keen aren't we?” He mused sliding a finger down to my ass teasing around my entrance. “I like a man who knows what he wants.” He grinned slipping a cold finger inside making me cry out in response. “But I'm in charge here.” He warned.  
“I really want this.” I moaned loudly through rugged breaths.  
“More?” He responded by placing another finger inside me circling it around, driving me insane. It felt so strange but I knew it was right, I wanted him to take me fully, feel all of him inside me. He continued his torturous fingering for what felt like a life time and I knew I would blow soon if he kept it up. Three fingers now invaded my ass and I wasn't sure how much more could be forced inside.  
“Now.” Peter removed his fingers from inside me before stepping back and placing a careful eye over my naked image. I watched with my mouth wide open as he traced his tongue over his lower lip. Damn he was so fucking hot!  
“Place your hands on the beam over there.” He pointed over to a wooden beam just to our right which ran from the floor to the ceiling. “Both hands on it and keep your head forward.” He demanded. Doing as I was told I awaited his next move, my heart raced in my chest and my whole body ached. His demanding me like that felt so natural and I wondered how far he would take it.  
As I stood there waiting I heard the sound of a metal zipper before the slump of his jeans on the floor. The thought of him naked sent strange tingles up and down my spine and I wanted so desperately to look at him but I knew better than that. Then came the sound of foil tearing and my hands gripped the beam as I new the time had finally arrived.  
Keeping my head forward I closed my eyes again as I felt his cool hands fondling around my ass as he spread my cheeks wider readying me for impact. The moment I'd been awaiting for happened so fast as I felt his - what I could only assume to be large length push its way inside my body. It felt so tight, so unreal and I had my doubts that something so big would fit. Slowly he eased his way inside allowing me to adjust, it was like a harsh burning sensation but it felt so good!  
Finally it gave way and he slid all the way in allowing a sighed moan to escape me. He stayed still at first as I tried to relax my body to prepare for him, then he pulled all the way out before thrusting hard back into me.  
“Ahh fuck.” I cried out at the force of him as he continued his harsh thrusts grabbing my hips as he did, digging his fingers into my flesh.  
“Relax.” He growled through gritted teeth. “You're too tight.” I tried the best I could but I couldn't help it, it was all happening at once and it was so painful but it felt so amazing at the same, my mind was in overdrive. I never thought in my life that I would find such pleasure from such pain  
“Play with yourself now.” He whispered into my ear. “Do it for me.”  
It was hard to focus on anything whilst he pounded me from behind never taking mercy upon the fact that before this I was a Virgin. Placing a shaky grip around my shaft I quickly rubbed my hand up and down it, it didn't feel as good as when Peter had done it and I could hardly keep my balance as I now only had one hand for support. I tried to keep my hand movements in perfect time with his hips but it was easier said that done.  
“I'm close.” Peter breathed, his voice harsh as he tightened his grip around my thighs and picked up his pace. My body jolted with every hip movement forcing a loud whimper from me each time. With one final ram Peter hit his long awaited climax and let go with a loud howl. A heavenly sound.  
It didn't take me long to follow as my orgasm completely took over me, a loud screech filling the barn as I released my load into my hands, my legs turning to jelly. “Fuck.” I exclaimed as I rested my forehead and hands against the beam trying to keep my balance. “Damn.”  
“You did well Jack.” Peter wrapped his arms around my stomach whilst resting his head on my shoulder, still inside me. It felt nice in that moment, just the two of us together after we'd just shared something so special.  
“That was different.” I giggled like a school girl leaning my head back on his. “Same time next week?” I laughed a nervous laugh, I could only hope that wasn't a one off. I hoped next time he would allow me to be more submissive.  
“We’ll see.” Peter let go of me and pulled out before pulling his jeans back on and throwing my clothes to me. “We’ll see.” He repeated destroying my hopes for more but building up some new ones at the same time. So confusing. Fully clothed Peter made his way out of the barn leaving me, before he left through the large exit he turned around and mouthed something to me which I couldn't quite make out.  
“I didn't catch that.” I called out desperately putting my clothes back on. With just a smug look on his beautiful face he turned and left never repeating what he had said. “Peter?” I called after him my voice filled with deep frustration as I chased him out of the barn.  
I could only wonder if I'd ever know what he had mouthed to me, and I could only hope that one day we could meet there again. Maybe?


End file.
